Composer
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: A pin. That's what started this mess that Neku finds himself in. With his friends at his side can he over come the tasks laid down before him? Or will Shibuya be doomed forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the world ends with you, but I do own a copy of the game and have finished it!

Current Warnings: Spoilers

A/N: Came to me randomly

Summary: Shibuya is in trouble and the only way to save it is with noise!

Composer

Chapter One- Dying Confession

It's been a full year since I last saw Joshua. And today, out of all the days the snob had the nerve to butt into my life again. He had texted me all of five minutes ago and I am now half way to the Cat's Café. I mean I still hate him for shooting me and practically killing me twice, but I owe him this much for keeping Shibuya around. For not destroying the city I came to love.

I walk down the street and with a feeling that I'm going to totally regret doing this and step into the coffee shop. On the other side of the shop Mr. H who is my ideal CAT is washing the counter. The café is huge, but rarely every has customers even though the coffee is excellent.

Mr. H looks up and his eyes scan me from behind his glasses, "Hey phones. How's it going?"

I shrug, "Hey is…?"

He takes a minute to watch my expression, "He's in the back. Been here for little over a month now and I was wondering when he was going contact you…"

I glare down at my feet. So the prick is living here now? After a moment I nod and exit to behind the counter. I quickly slide down a hall that passes two doors which are always locked and come to a stop outside a door at the end of the hall that is open a crack.

I listen silently hoping to god that I don't have to deal with the brat right now that this was some practical joke. But I have no such luck and soft breathing escapes from the room. Oh, so now he is asleep. I should leave right now, but then again. I smirk and push the door open a tiny bit more and slip in. Then gasp.

I hadn't been expecting this. Joshua is asleep alright, but the condition he is in is nowhere near being close to healthy. His upper torso, which is all I can see thank god, is not under the covers and is littered with bruises of all shapes, sizes and even color. His normally pale completion is a light grey hue and his hair is extremely matted. He looks like he just served a hurricane and then hacked up most of his guts afterward.

"J-J-J-Joshua," I stammer in lack of any sense at all outside of my head.

One eye cracks open and my ex-partner rolls over, and then blinks, "N…Neku…?" Joshua croaks. His voice sound horrible, worse than his condition looks.

In a daze I stumble over to the bed that Joshua is laying on. The once strong Composer sits up and I fall to sit next to him. "What the h-hell happened?" I stammer.

The silveret put his hand on mine, I almost shove him away, but he seems so delicate right now. "Neku?" I look into Josh's now pale purple eyes. "I missed-" Next thing I know he has his face buried in my lap and is coughing like mad. When he finally stops and looks up at me, a playful smile on his lips.

I glare down at him. Don't get too comfortable there. "Josh… How'd this-" My question gets cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I fall into shock and he pulls away.

"I love you," His voice still as bad sounding now drips with this sweetness that is scarier than the fact that he looks like he is on his death bed. He lets out a giggle, a response to my what-the-fuck look.

"Umm…" My mind is frozen on the fact that he just kissed me. "What's your temp?" I ask and place a hand on his forehead. "Have you been able to get fluids down recently?" Maybe this is all do to his refusal of any type of food or water.

Instead of answer me like a normal person he just pushes my hand aside and leans forward. His lips are right next to my ear and he says something so soft that it doesn't really register. My head feels cloudy and I start to get sleepy. The composer continues to say something, it's just that I'm so sleepy right now. A round object is pressed into my hand. I feel my head droop and my world fades into black.

A/N: okay people just so you know this story is going somewhere and I would be happy if it got a couple of reviews! Anyways…

Kissdagirlorloseit out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is where things start to heat up!

Warnings: Language and of course whatever future pairing I choose.

Composer

Chapter Two- The Pin

I sit up in shock… I had fallen asleep!

I roll off the piece of furniture I am on to release that it is couch…. Okay? I blink my eyes to clear them of sleep and see… FISH! Hundreds of stupid string fish staring at me with gigantic eyes. Where in hell am I? Wait fish plus couch equals only one place. The composer's pad. . the snob's place.

I shake my head to clear it. Why? Why the fucken hell am I here of all places? "Probably some scheme of the little prick." I glare and clench my fists.

Ow.

Something digs into my palm. I look down as I release it. A round, purple object falls to the ground. I raise an eyebrow. "Okay…?" I pick the item up again. It looks like a button.

Guess this means I got to go find Shiki and ask her.

But before I can leave I get a message.

Use it well.

-J

The hel… I seriously need a new word. I shrug off the message and start to walk out…

*Time passes*

I stumble out into the station area and sigh.

Light.

I run forward, but out of the corner of my eye I see a large shape.

"Huh?" I stop and that is a huge mistake. Rumble. Rumble. The ground shakes and my eyes widen as I let out a terrified scream. A colossal Rhino rushes at me.

"Oh my god!" I take off at a faster pace than before, but suddenly the blue frogs showed up out of nowhere. This is not happening! I turn around in a 360. I. Am. Surrounded! Dammit! When I get out of this I'm going to _kill _Joshua! I pat my pockets trying to find my pins, since I must be in UG again they got to work. Nothing is in them.

"The little…" I glance down at the button. I'm so damn stupid. It's not a button, but a pin.

I jump out of the way of the charging animal.

Use it well…? How the fuck do I use it?

_It's not rocket science, Neku._

What? Who said that?

_Just hold the pin over your heart and squeeze it._

That would look really sissy, but it's better than nothing. I clutch the pin tight and place it over my heart. Guess what. My most favorite thing happened, a light show of two shades of blue. Then this midget white cat materialized out of blue sparkles. Even if it's facing away from me I could still see when it's eyes open. A shocking dark purple and its paws glow blue at the same time its tips tail and ears burst into blue flames.

A twitch of its tail and I'm surrounded by a wall of blue flames.

"Rrroooeeeww!" It screams and leaps in the air and the blue glow charges, shapes into lightning bolts that crash down on the noise. Most of them erase right after that, but that doesn't stop the Rhino who comes rampaging down the street. The battle is just beginning and let me tell you I feel useless.

The cat whorls around in the air and smirks. Jumping up it angles itself to ricochet off a nearby building. Bouncing off that it sends itself hurtling at the Rhino. They collide and I wince, that cat is insane. A boom echoes and dust goes up. When the floating dust settles I gasp.

The cat is sitting in the middle of a huge creator licking one paw happily.

"Holy shit!" the purple eyes look up at me and we just stare into each other's eyes for a minute before the cat runs up. Crouching it jumps into my arms. I cradle it, the least I can do for it since it saved my life.

A small cracking sound reaches my ears before the whole world shatters.

A/N: okay so this is where I leave you peoples off at. If you can guess who the kitty is them you are smart! If you can't well… I'm going to explain it later anyways… Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so this is where the next pin comes in (Or pins). I have come to conclusion that there will only be three pins and three noises.

Warnings: More spoilers

Anyways…

Composer

Chapter Three- Denial

I pant heavily and look around. I am in a dark room, cuddled up in a blanket. "Huh?" A light pawing at my foot and a white cat jumps up onto my chest. It's the cat. Oh joy, now I have a roommate. Hope to god mom doesn't mind…

Okay I have a conclusion that this is my room and I was dreaming, except for the fact that the cat is still here. So it wasn't a dream… I'm still going to kill the little shit.

I pet the white feline behind its ear, "What's your name, hmmm?" A soft purr erupts from the cat and a soft prodding at the back of mind. Maybe it's…

I shake my head. Nah… This can't be josh. He wouldn't do something as stupid as become a cat when he's composer. He knows that I'd throttle him.

_No you wouldn't…. You luff me too much._

I growl, "Joshua! Where…?"

_Oh… I'm around…_

"When I find you," I swear. "I'm going to give you a beating." A giggle echoes in my head.

_C'mon, Neku. Find me, _Josh says in a taunting tone.

I snatch up the cat and stomp out of the room. I'm not going to be playing any reaper games again. Not after Ironface tricking me by being in Beat's shadow. The low life would do something even lower than that. Like hiding in a not living object. Like a coat or a button or a… A pin!

I drop the cat on the floor. No, I already said he wouldn't so he won't. I pull out a saucer from the cupboard and grab the milk jug before slamming the fridge door. The milk sloshes onto the floor when I place the saucer on the ground for the cat.

I toss a bowl of instant-ramen into the microwave with some water in it.

Life sucks…

NO! Must fight emo urges. I jump up and grab my cell from the dirty laundry down the hall. I come back to find that the bowl of ramen is out of the micro wave and eaten. The hell…?

I dial Shiki's number. Maybe I'm just forgetting things… I must have already eaten.

_Denial…_

I stomp upstairs and throw on clothes when I get Shiki's answering machine. I storm out the front door with a cat at my heels.

"I gotta go to school," I hiss at the cat who just sticks its tail up and continues on next to me… today is going to be a long one.

A/N: This is where I leave off. Sorry for the shortness it's just that this was more a filler chapter than what was going to happen next and I skipped this it wouldn't make any sense at all.


End file.
